Snowboard, Penghantar Cinta Violet dan Onyx
by Septenyet
Summary: Liburan musim dingin malah harus berlatih snowboard. tapi, apa salahnya kalau kau menemukan kekasihmu disana. persembahan untuk NejiSasu Day. Gomen telat.


Snowboard, Penghantar Cinta Violet dan Onyx

by Monkey Loses Bananas

Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: BL(Shonen-ai), OOC (dikit), typo(s), gaje(keliatan dari judul)

"WOA! Salju!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan memamerkan mata birunya yang secerah langit.

"Seperti baru lihat salju saja, Dobe!" seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat mengganggu kesenangan si rambut pirang dengan pernyataannya yang sungguh membuatnya kesal.

"Memang!" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Liburan musim dingin kali ini, SMA Konoha mengadakan wisata ke Hokkaido untuk belajar olahraga salju. Pesertanya hanya dari kelas 2 saja. Termasuk pasangan Teme-Dobe satu ini, Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka paling antusias mengikuti pelatihan singkat ini. Meskipun tak begitu kentara pada Sasuke.

"Anak-anak, sebentar lagi instruktur kalian akan datang… jadi, jaga sikap kalian, ya…" pesan wali kelas 2-C, Iruka Umino.

"Baik, Sensei!" hanya itu yang ia dapat dari anak-anak sebagai jawaban.

"Oh ya, instrukturnya seperti apa ya Sensei?" pertanyaan Sakura ini sukses membuat seluruh perhatian anak-anak tertuju pada Iruka.

"Nanti juga kalian tahu sendiri," jawab Kakashi Hatake, guru olahraga mereka, sekenanya.

"Yang jelas mereka atlet terlatih. Kalian boleh memilih mau latihan ski atau snowboard. Disini banyak yang bisa melatih kalian. Umur mereka juga tak terpaut terlalu jauh dari kalian," jelas Iruka.

Terlihat tanda berbinar di mata para siswi. Berharap instruktur mereka sesuai bayangan mereka. Dan berharap mereka bisa jadi sepasang kekasih. Dasar anak muda.

Sembari menunggu, banyak anak bermain salju. Termasuk Naruto yang baru pertama kali di dunia yang serba putih ini. Berkali-kali dia melempari Sasuke dengan bola-bola salju pada sahabatnya sejak SD. Namun yang keluar hanya desahan kesal dari si Teme kesayangannya itu. Perhatian pemuda berambut hitam dengan style pantat ayam ini tertuju pada sekelompok orang yang sedang beraksi di atas permukaan salju. Terutama pada seseorang yang baru saja meluncur dan melakukan nine hundred. Rambut panjangnya berkibar. Badan dan matanya sulit terlihat karena pakaiannya yang tebal.

"Teme! Ayo main dong… mumpung kita masih disini…"

"Main sendiri saja sana!" perhatiannya masih belum teralihkan.

"Ukh, Teme jahat! Lebih baik aku main sama Sakura-chan atau Kiba saja…"

Naruto beranjak pergi, namun langsung ia urungkan ketika mendengar seorang berteriak,

"Akh, mereka datang!" sambil menunjuk pada para atlet yang berkerumunan datang.

Semua murid menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan berkumpul menuju wali kelas mereka. Iruka memperkenalkan para atlet satu persatu. Dimulai dari pemuda berambut merah. Gaara. Mata dan sebagian besar mukanya di tutupi oleh google dan pelindung kepala. Disampingnya ada Neji dengan rambut panjangnya. Tapi, kondisi fisik mereka nyaris sama. Tertutup oleh segala tetek bengek yang mereka pakai. Perbedaan besar hanya pada warna pakaian mereka saja. Dimana Neji dengan jacket dan celana warna putih dengan pendar keunguan. Sedangkan Gaara dengan jacket merah gelap dan celana hitamnya. Dan masih ada pemuda malas, dilihat dari kebiasaannya bilang merepotkan, yang entah karena alasan apa bisa jadi atlit. Shikamaru Nara. Sisanya masih banyak lagi.

Mata Sasuke masih tertuju dengan pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu. Terpesona akan kemahirannya beraksi di atas papan. Violet bertemu hitam kelam. Pandangan Neji langsung tertuju pada sang pemerhati dirinya. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping membuat sebuah lengkungan.

"Kau mau berlatih denganku?" tanya pemuda beriris violet itu.

"Aku berharap Senpai tidak keberatan." keduanya telah membuat kesepakatan. Siswa yang lain pun sudah mendapat tutornya masing-masing. Tak berlama-lama pagi, Iruka mengumpulkan anak didiknya dan menerangkan pembagian kamar di penginapan serta aturan-aturan yang diberlakukan. Semua memperhatikan dengan serius dan ada pula desahan kecewa ketika pembagian kamar tidak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Seperti Sasuke, entah kenapa dia selalu bersama dengan pemuda pembuat onar, Uzumaki Naruto, ditambah lagi dengan pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya, Sai. Benar-benar bencana, pikirnya.

Setelahnya, para siswa diizinkan untuk beristirahat di kamarnya masing-masing kemudian dilanjutkan berkumpul di aula untuk perkenalan dan mengakrabkan diri dengan para tutor.

"Perkenalkan, saya Gaara. Untuk saat ini tidak ada perlombaan yang sedang saya ikuti. Jadi, hanya latihan rutin saja." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Pandangannya tertuju dengan pemuda yang berambut mirip nanas yang pasang muka malas. Memberi tanda bahwa dialah yang selanjutnya harus memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya, Shikamaru Nara. Untuk saat ini saya sedang menjadi coach dari Neji Hyuuga yang sebentar lagi mengikuti olimpiade di Swiss dan itu merepotkan." Semua yang mendengar penuturan Shikamaru hanya memandang takjub. Bagaimana mungkin orang dengan muka malas hidup itu bisa menadi coach orang yang seumuran. Bukankah seharusnya yang lebih tua yang menjadi coach?

"Ehem..." seorang pemuda berdeham mengalihkan fokus para siswa. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan iris violet itu pun melanjutkan sesi perkenalannya.

"Saya Neji Hyuuga. Untuk saat ini, saya akan mengikuti olimpiade dan berangkat 2 minggu lagi. Karena sekarang sedang masa istirahat, jadi saya diminta untuk menjadi salah satu tutor disini. Oh ya, kalian jangan meremehkan pemuda berambut nanas itu, karena diantara kami, dialah yang paling mahir dan dianggap dewa," ucapnya menutup perkenalan.

Perkenalan pun terus dilanjutkan dengan masing-masing personil tutornya. Dengan jumlah tutor yang tidak berimbang, maka sudah dipastikan satu tutor akan membimbing beberapa murid. Setelah perkenalan selesai, Shikamaru pun maju.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi anggota kami, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Dia baru saja mengikuti kejuaraan tingkat Asia dan menyandang juara 2. Mungkin kalian akan berkenalan dengannya besok." Setelahnya, para siswa pun membubarkan diri dan bersiap-siap untuk memilih peralatan yang cocok untuk digunakan besok.

"Huwaa... aku mau yang ini! Yang gambarnya Kyuubi!" seru Naruto penuh semangat.

"Aku yang ini! Anjingnya imut!" seru Kiba tak kalah dengan semangat.

"Hh, mereka berdua itu tak berubah saja dari dulu." Sasuke lagi-lagi mengeluhkan sikap sahabatnya yang over hiperaktif. Ditangannya sudah ada sebuah papan snowboarding berwarna hitam dengan hiasan garis berwarna biru gelap. Sementara orang disampingnya sudah memegang sebuah papan snowboard polos berwarna biru keputihan. Sosok itu memandangi papan itu dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Seperti ekspresi kesal namun tersimpan berbagai perasaan yang begitu ingin sekali ia ekspresikan kepada orang yang tepat.

Setelahnya mereka diperbolehkan istirahat sampai makan malam tiba. Sebuah suasana yang jarang sekali dilakukan dan dirasakan oleh para orang kaya yang orang tua mereka berangkat saat fajar tiba dan pulang saat mereka sudah terlelap. Suasana ketika mereka bisa berbagi dengan apa yang mereka punyai. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka kini duduk di meja yang disana terdapat 2 biang ribut paling terkenal seantero sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si rubah dan si anjing.

"Oi, Kiba! Kembalikan telurku! Itu bagianku, kau kan punya bagianmu sendiri!" protes si rubah karena jatahnya diserobot Kiba.

"Salah sendiri kau terlambat datang, Naruto... jadi telur ini resmi menjadi milikku! Huahahahaha."

"Oi, kalian berdua! Bisa tidak sih kalau makan tidak usah ramai begitu!" Sasuke yang tak pernah mendapati suasana ramai pun protes.

"Habisnya, si Kiba ini mengambil jatahku..."

"Kau kan telat Naru-chan..." Sai berusaha menenangkan.

"Ugh, Teme... boleh aku minta punyamu? Ya, Teme? Ya? Ya?" si rubah melancarkan jurus andalannya.

"Jangan kira aku sudi, Dobe!"

"Teme jahat!" pertengkaran kecil antara duo Teme-Dobe pun tak terelakkan lagi. Kini keduanya sedang melancarkan berbagai kata-kata pamungkas untuk saling menjatuhkan. Kalau masalah adu mulut, memang yang selalu keluar sebagai pemenang adalah Sasuke si mulut tajam.

Acara makan malam pun selesai. Semuanya diharuskan berkumpul di aula untuk pembekalan awal praktik olahraga salju yang akan mereka lakukan. Masing-masing memang boleh memilih olahraga apa yang akan mereka pelajari, kebanyakan ski tapi tak jarang pula mereka yang memilih snowboarding seperti salah satunya Sasuke dan Sai. Sasuke dapat merasakan kalau ada sebuah rasa yang berbeda dalam diri seorang Sai. Memang biasa jika dia tersenyum. Tapi, biasanya senyum yang tanpa emosi. Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa senyum Sai penuh dengan emosi yang meluap. Emosi kebahagiaan. Sasuke tak mau berspekulasi lebih jauh toh bukan urusannya.

Malam itu yang memberi materi hanya Gaara dan Neji saja. Sementara yang lain sedang pergi entah kemana. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa muka kedua orang itu bersungut-sungut. Walaupun begitu, penjelasan yang mereka sampaikan pun langsung dapat diterima oleh para murid. Sakura, Ten Ten, Naruto, dan Kiba adalah murid-murid yang paling aktif bertanya. Meskipun Naruto dan Kiba sering sekali bertanya pertanyaan diluar konteks tanpa rasa malu seperti,

"Berapa nomor ponsel Gaara-senpai?" Naruto.

"Senpai, mana Shikamaru-senpai?" Kiba. Sasuke langsung melaksanakan aksi pura-pura tidak kenal. Hanya saja sebuah tawa renyah membuatnya terpaku pada sosok pemuda Hyuuga. Uwah, benar-benar tampan! Pikir Sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya kini mulai menghangat.

DEG! Pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Sasuke merasa malu sekali ketahuan memperhatikan tutornya. Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat ketika memandang ke dalam iris violet itu. Namun, sayang sekali, Hyuuga muda telah mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara. Bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke, wajahnya juga memerah. Ah, aku pasti sudah gila, suara hati mereka.

Pukul 9 malam, para siswa sudah diperintahkan untuk masuk kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Di kamar Sasuke hanya Sai yang masih memandangi bulan. Sebuah ponsel tergenggam di tangannya. Ponsel yang tak ia pedulikan sudah berdering entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Bisa matikan ponselmu? Itu sangat mengganggu tahu!" Sasuke protes.

"Haha, gomen..."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sai pun langsung mematikan ponselnya. Bukan, bukan deringnya. Tapi memang ponselnya dalam kondisi non aktif. Setelahnya, Sai langsung tertidur dengan senyum yang begitu lembut dan tulus. Membuat Sasuke yang hendak tidur itu mengangkat alisnya heran. Tak biasanya.

"Ohayou! Sai, Sasuke, Naruto! Ayo bangun! Kita harus olahraga pagi!" seru seseorang sambil mengetuk err... ralat menggedor pintu dengan semangatnya. Siapa lagi yang punya stamina tanpa ampun kalau bukan si penerus klan Inuzuka, Kiba. Selain Naruto tentunya. Rasanya si pecinta anjing ini tak sabar ingin segera menjajal olah raga yang jarang dilakukannya. Atau mungkin karena alasan lain?

BRAK! Aura seram menyelubungi sang Uchiha berambut pantat ayam saat menghadap Kiba. Benar-benar sial dia pagi ini.

"A..no... Sensei meminta kita kumpul di aula untuk senam pagi dan sarapan..."

"Aku tahu itu. Jadi, kau pikir ini hutan yang kau bisa teriak sesukanya?" Kiba hanya bisa menelan ludahnya secara paksa karena merasa nyawanya akan diterkam Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Ba... baiklah. Aku ke aula dulu ya, hehe hehe." Benar-benar cara tertawa yang kaku. Setelahnya, Kiba pun tak nampak di jarak pandang Sasuke.

Di aula semuanya sudah berkumpul dengan antusias tinggi. Terutama para gadis remaja itu. Begitu melihat tutor mereka yang masih muda dan diberkahi tampang yang jauh dari kata pas-pasan rasanya pesona Uchiha muda itu bukan apa-apanya. Dibandingkan dengan tutornya, Sasuke masih termasuk dalam kategori childish. Sasuke sendiri justru bersyukur karena hal ini sungguh sangat menguntungkannya. Tak akan ada lagi yang mengikutinya dan berfangirling ria. Mengutip trade mark si Nara, merepotkan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. Waktunya kegiatan tutorial dimulai. Semuanya tersebar di sekitar penginapan untuk mempraktikkan cara pemakain dan pemasangan papan yang benar. Satu pesan dari Neji yang harus diingat, jadikan papan itu sebagai bagian dari tubuh kita sehingga kita merasa nyaman berada di atasnya. Di pengajaran awal ini juga terdapat cara-cara meluncur yang sangat sederhana. Dalam satu grup ada yang terdapat 1 tutor dengan 2 murid ada yang sampai 5 murid. Sialnya, Sasuke masuk ke golongan 5 murid, dimana ini adalah jumlah maksimal per tutor. Pesona Neji memang tak terelakkan. Sasuke mengakui itu. Dirinya benar-benar kesal. Karena dari tadi dirinya selalu tak mendapat giliran untuk praktik kecuali kalau namanya dipanggil sang tutor. Oh, ya. Semalam setelah perkenalan para tutor dilanjutkan dengan pembentukan grup dan perkenalannya. Karena otak Sasuke yang terlalu jenius itu, Neji tidak mengoreksi posisi Sasuke. Ingat, Uchiha selalu jenius.

Sementara yang lainnya dapat banyak kesempatan untuk berinteraksi dengan Neji keran posisi mereka yang kurang tepat. Banyak juga dari mereka yang mengajukan pertanyaan ini itu. Tentu saja, Neji dengan senang hati meladeninya. Sasuke kesal dengan anak-anak satu grupnya. Tak bisakah mereka menangkap pengajaran Neji yang begitu mudah? Dan Neji, apa-apan itu? Kenapa kau begitu senang meladeni mereka? Menyebalkan! Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke selalu mendengungkan umpatan-umpatan tersebut.

"Ano... Neji-san. Bisakah kita praktik meluncur dari sana?" pertanyaan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Neji tercengang. Hei, siapa saja pasti akan melakukan aksi itu jika yang ditunjuk adalah sebuah tempat untuk meluncur para atlet dengan ketinggian yang sulit dirasiokan. Sebut saja 160 meter. Apalagi Sasuke seorang pemula.

"Tidak bisa, Uchiha-san. Meskipun kau mampu menerima pengajaranku dengan cepat, itu tak menjamin bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja setelah meluncur," tolak Neji dengan bijaknya.

"Pokoknya aku ingin meluncur!" Sasuke tetap ngotot. Sisa anggota grupnya hanya bisa memandang heran keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Benar-benar, baru kali ini mereka melihat Sasuke bersikap di luar karakternya.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Uchiha-san." Neji mengacak rambut Sasuke. Pemuda berpupil hitam kelam itu merasa dirinya diperlakukan seperti anak kecil yang akan menangis jika permintaannya tidak dikabulkan. Dia pun melakukan aksi protes dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Membuat Neji ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Benar-benar imut, pikirnya. Tutorial pun dilanjutkan kembali sampai waktu istirahat tiba.

"Ehm, maaf Hyuuga. Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan sepupuku itu?" sebuah suara mengganggu kegiatan Neji yang sedang menikmati pemandangan di seberang sana. Dimana seorang pemuda dengan style pantat ayam itu bercengkerama dan menjadi rebutan para gadis.

"Haha? Sepupumu? Siapa?" Neji meminta penjelasan lanjut.

"Pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sedang dikelilingi dua sahabat bodohnya dan para gadis itu," jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar. Pemuda yang diajak bicara Neji pun mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Neji. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Dia lebih nyaman bergabung dengan para tutor daripada teman-teman seangkatannya. Bukannya sok dekat, tapi memang kekasihnya sering sekali mengajaknya kesini dan bergaul dengan teman-teman kekasihnya itu.

"Maksudmu, Uchiha-san?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Oh, jadi dia sepupumu toh?"

"Apanya yang 'Oh'?"

"Dia benar-benar manis sepertimu,Sai..."

PLAK! Sebuah tepukan yang tentunya tidak pelan mendarat di kepala Neji.

"Ittai..." Neji merintih.

"Jangan pernah menggoda 'istriku' mengerti?" suara yang maskulin dari pemuda yang baru datang itu menampakkan kekesalannya. Pemuda berambut putih kebiruan dengan muka mirip hiu itu pun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ngomong-ngomong, pemuda inilah yang semalam dibicarakan Shikamaru. Atlet yang menjuarai peringkat 2 se-Asia yang baru datang tadi pagi sekaligus orang yang mampu membuat Sai tersenyum bahagia.

"Ayolah, Sui. Aku hanya bercanda..." Neji yang sudah tahu siapa yang telah melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh padanya pun membela diri.

"Lagipula, aku juga sudah kebal dengan pemuda tukang rayu sepertimu," Sai pun ikut-ikutan melakukan pembelaan diri.

"Kau aku pandai merayu, aku pasti sudah jadi pemuda hidung belang seperti Suigetsumu ini."

PLAK! Kali ini bukan tepukan lagi. Tapi pukulan.

"Jangan mengatai orang seenaknya ya?" Suigetsu benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang ikatan rambutnya hampir di ujung itu. Dia pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping kekasihnya itu. Hal yang berikutnya membuat Neji kesal adalah mereka benar-benar ingin pamer kemesraan di hadapan pemuda jomblo itu. Huh, bikin selera makannya hilang saja.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, dekati dia. Sebelum dia jadi milik salah satu gadis maniak yang mengelilinginya," saran Sai.

"Aku hanya kesal. Apakah semua Uchiha harus jenius? Dia dengan mudah menyerap pengajaran dariku dan sikapnya pun sempurna. Aku jadi tak bisa berinteraksi lebih lama lagi dengannya," curhat Neji frustasi.

"Kalau dia tertarik padamu, dia akan selalu berusaha untuk mendapat perhatianmu. Seperti meminta untuk berseluncur di tempat seluncur ski. Bukan medan yang untuk snowboarding," kata Sai akhirnya.

"Eh? Kau memperhatikannya?"

"Tentu saja. Itachi-nii menitipkannya padaku. Kalau kau tanya kenapa itu karena sikap Sasuke yang childish sangat menyusahkan." Penjelasan dari Sai kali ini membuat Hyuuga muda itu tersenyum. Sepertinya dia akan memperoleh jimat kemenangan untuk lomba di Swiss nanti.

Kegiatan dilanjutkan dengan praktik meluncur di medan snowboarding. Hanya untuk meluncur. Bukan medan untuk turnamen. Semua memperhatikan betul apa yang Neji lakukan. Gerakan yang pertama dilakukan adalah gerakan yang sederhana. Hanya meluncur menuruni bukit yang landai. Di jarak yang tidak begitu jauh sekumpulan anak didiknya, Neji berhenti dan menghampiri mereka. Mengingatkan akan tekhnik yang sudah mereka pelajari kemarin.

Sekarang semuanya sudah mulai untuk meluncur. Memang kebanyakan dari mereka gerakannya belum sempurna, karena mereka masih baru Neji bisa memakluminya. Tapi, kekecewaan itu tetap ada dikarenakan Uchiha muda itu. Bukan kesalahan yang terlalu fatal. Ingat sekali lagi, Uchiha itu jenius. Jadi, melihatnya meluncur dengan mulus Neji merasa kalau sepertinya dia tak bisa dekat dengan Uchiha muda itu. Hah, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Waktu sudah cukup sore. Semua materi pun sudah diberikan. Bermacam praktik sudah dilaksanakan meskipun harus mengulanginya lagi dan lagi agar menjadi sempurna. Sekarang para murid sudah diizinkan untuk istirahat. Tapi tidak dengan para tutor mereka. Mereka justru baru mulai untuk latihan. Tentu saja yang paling sering latihan adalah Neji yang akan berangkat dua minggu lagi. Sementara Shikamaru hanya akan melihat dan memberi nasihat saja. Terkadang, dia akan mengoreksi gaya Neji yang sedikit tidak teratur dan fokus. Pemandangan ini menjadi magnet bagi Sasuke untuk lebih melihat secara detail. Tentu saja bukan tekhniknya. Tapi, dia ingin sekali mematri ekspresi Neji yang berjuang keras. Benar-benar tampan, hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas dipikirannya. Tanpa sadar rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya. Hal tersebut pun tak luput dari pengamatan Sai.

Neji yang tampaknya menyudahi sesi latihannya pun langsung mendekat ke arah Sasuke berdiri. Suasana memamng sudah sepi. Hannya segelintir orang yang masih di luar. Ada yang mainan salju dan ada yang menyaksikan tutor mereka memperlihatkan kelihaian mereka di tempat lain. Sementara di sekeliling Neji hanya ada Shikamaru, Sai, dan Sasuke. Suigetsu mungkin sedang meladeni anak didiknya yang lain yang minta jam tutorial tambahan.

"Senang dengan yang kau lihat, Uchiha-san?" bisik Neji ketika dia berada di samping Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Sasuke yang kaget hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya malu sekali ketika ketahuan memperhatikan Neji.

"Ano... Hyuuga-san," panggilan Sasuke membuat Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

"...ya," hanya balasan itu yang di dapat Sasuke.

"Maukah Hyuuga-san memberi jam tutorial tambahan hari ini? Aku ingin sekali bisa meluncur seperti Hyuuga-san," hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Sasuke. Dibelakangnya, Neji hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Datanglah kesini setelah makan malam. Kau bisa kan?"

"Tentu saja, Hyuuga-san. Terima kasih sebelumnya." Setelahnya Sasuke berlari menyusul sahabat karibnya di penginapan dengan tampang senang.

"Selamat Hyuuga. Kau telah berani mengambi langkah," ucap Sai.

"Terima kasih, Sai."

Sekarang tibalah waktu yang telah dijanjikan Neji untuk memberi tutorial tambahan pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah membawa papannya langsung menuju tempat latihan Neji tadi. Rasanya sudah tak sabar lagi untuk bisa bertemu dengan pemilik pupil putih keunguan yang sudah memenjarakan hasratnya untuk memiliki orang tersebut. Begitu sampai di tempat latihan, Sasuke melihat Neji tidak sendiri. Dihadapannya ada seorang gadis bercepol dua, sahabat Sakura, Ten Ten. Selain itu, Ten Ten juga salah satu anggota grupnya dalam pelatihan snowboard ini. Sayang sekali, sebelum Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, Ten Ten sudah pergi.

"Neji..." tanpa sadar Sasuke memanggil nama depan pemuda yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Eh, Uchiha-san?" Neji baru sadar ternyata Sasuke sudah ada disampingnya.

"Ma... maaf. Aku bertindak tidak sopan. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku, Hyuuga-san." Sasuke buru-buru mengoreksi ketidak sopanannya pada Neji.

"Tak apa kok. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama depanku."

"Ne...ji?" Sasuke pun memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Neji dengan nama depannya.

"Ya?"

"Ada apa dengan gadis tadi?"

"Oh. Ten Ten. Dia juga sama sepertimu. Ingin meminta waktu tutorial tambahan..." belum selesai Neji menjelaskan permasalahannya, Sasuke sudah memotong,

"Eeehh? La...lalu, kau menerimanya?" tentu saja Sasuke tidak terima. Seharian ini Neji selalu memenuhi permintaan orang lain. Sekarang ketika dia meminta sesuatu, masa harus dengan orang lain.

"Tentu saja..." lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong perkataan Neji. Padahal Neji hanya ingin mengatakan kalau, tentu saja dia menolaknya. Tapi, tampaknya Sasuke salah paham. Biarlah.

"Agh, Neji! Kau kan sudah janji hanya denganku, jangan menerima permintaan orang lain terlalu gampang dong! Itu menyebalkan tahu!" Neji bisa merasakan ada nada cemburu di kalimat yang baru diutarakan Sasuke. Paling tidak ini akan mempermudah langkahnya untuk mendapatkan permata hitamnya.

"Menyebalkan?" Neji mencoba untuk memancing Sasuke.

"Akh, ti...tidak apa-apa kok. Lebih baik kita mulai saja..." Sasuke dengan cepat langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan Neji kalau dia hanya ingin bersama Neji kali ini.

Di latihan ini, Sasuke sedikit kesal. Neji bukannya memberi tahu caranya untuk berselancar di medan yang tampak berbentuk cerukan memanjang malah mengajarinya untuk menuruni bukit terjal. Awalnya, Sasuke protes karena dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati bagaimana rasanya berseluncur di medan itu. Tapi, setelah Neji memberi pengertian bahwa untuk meluncur di medan itu tidak main-main. Butuh kematangan tekhnik. Tidak hanya sekedar bisa memahami dan mempraktikan dasar-dasarnya saja. Lagipula, Sasuke berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang sudah berkali-kali gagal dan mencoba lagi secara terus menerus.

"Orang yang tidak pernah jatuh, tidak akan bisa pernah bangkit dan menjadi kuat Sasuke," Neji memang ingin membuat Sasuke jatuh. Kejam memang, tapi dia tidak akan bisa belajar nantinya. Oh, jangan mempermasalahkan tentang panggilan mereka yang sudah terdengar begitu akrab. Yang pasti, Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman jika dia terus-terusan di panggil Uchiha-san oleh orang yang disukainya. Berkali-kali Sasuke di ajak untuk melewati bukit terjal berbatu tapi semuanya bisa dilaluinya dengan mudah. Membuat Neji tersenyum kecut. Dasar keras kepala. Jika kau tidak jatuh, kau tidak akan tahu kekuranganmu. Jika kau sudah berhasil terlampau tinggi, baru kau merasakan jatuh, kau akan merasa tak berguna dengan apa yang sudah kau miliki saat itu. Setidaknya itulah ucapan Azuma yang menjadi pegangan para atlet. Azuma adalah pelatih tetap para atlet olahraga salju.

"Akh!" Neji mendengar jerit kesakitan dari Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Dengan sigap Neji semakin memiringkan badannya agar bisa menambah kecepatan meluncurnya dan menyusul Sasuke. Neji benar-benar kaget saat itu. Wajah Sasuke tampak sedang menahan sakit. Langsung saja Neji meraih tangan Sasuke dan memeluknya. Setelah berhasil menghentikan lajunya, Sasuke tampak masih merasakan sakit.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa?"

"Ka...ki...ku kram. Ugh..."

'Gawat! Aku lupa kalau Sasuke bukan orang yang terbiasa berada di udara dingin terutama salju.'Neji menyesali keteledorannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Neji membawa Sasuke dengan bridal style. Memang cukup susah, tapi hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Mana mungkin dia akan menyembuhkan kram Sasuke sementara dirinya di tengah turunan tajam. Hal itu jauh lebih berbahaya. Jadi, Neji memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke penginapan lebih dulu.

Setelah bersusah payah sampai di daerah sekitar penginapan dan usahanya untuk melepas kaitan di snowboardnya yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah, Neji langsung menuju ruang kesehatan yang berada di sebelah kanan aula. Aula memang sedang sepi karena malam ini memang tidak ada kegiatan di sana. Semuanya diminta untuk beristirahat. Iruka yang memang sedang menunggu kepulangan Sasuke yang katanya akan latihan privat dengan Neji, langsung menyusul Neji ke ruang kesehatan. Neji tampak panik dengan keadaan Sasuke dan emosinya tidak terkontrol.

"Neji, Sasuke kenapa?" Iruka penasaran kenapa Neji begitu tidak tampak seperti Neji yang biasanya.

"Dia kram, Sensei," jawab Neji sekenanya.

"Kau ini, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Biar aku yang menanganinya. Kalau kau seperti itu, justru Sasuke akan tambah kesakitan," Iruka pun mengambil alih tempat Neji dan menyuruh Neji menyingkir. Sedari tadi yang Neji laukan tidak bisa disebut memijit untuk meringankan kram Sasuke. Justru terkesan asal tekan saja. Neji yang mundur pun duduk di kursi yang memang selalu ada di sudut ruangan. Disamping berusaha menetralisir nafasnya yang terengah-engah, dia juga berusaha menetralisir emosinya.

'Ini salahku. Kenapa aku terobsesi untuk membuatnya tampak gagal dan terkesan membutuhkanku? Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!' mungkin begitulah suasanya hatinya saat ini. Begitu kacau.

"Bisa ceritakan kenapa Sasuke sampai begini?" Iruka yang sudah selesai mengobati Sasuke pun menghampiri Neji dengan segelas teh hangat yang dapat membuat syaraf-syaraf Neji berelaksasi. Setelah jeda beberapa menit, Neji pun menceritakan segalanya dari awal ditambah dengan penyesalannya yang tidak memperhatikan Sasuke yang tidak pernah berlama-lama di salju.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Biar Sensei yang menjaga Sasuke malam ini."

"Tapi..." Neji hendak protes. Tapi terpotong oleh Iruka yang juga tak mau membebani atlet yang akan mewakili Jepang itu. Neji pun mengambil langkah mundur dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Hari kedua pelatihan olahraga salju pun tiba. Kini mereka yang berlatih snowboard pun akan mencoba medan yang berupa cerukan memanjang itu. Para tutor langsung mengajari cara sederhana saja. Hanya meluncur tanpa gaya. Pada prinsipnya, olahraga ini jika dilakukan di medan, akan mirip dengan skateboarding. Medannya berentuk U dan pemainnya hanya bolak balik dari ujung medan yang satu ke ujung yang lain. Seperti itulah.

Berkali-kali Neji mencuri pandang Sasuke yang ada di kerumunan terbelakang. Sepertinya dia tak mendengarkan apa yang Neji katakan. Dia hanya memandang Neji kesal.

'Bisa-bisanya dia mempersilahkan anak-anak yang lain untuk langsung mencoba medan sementara dirinya harus berkali-kali menuruni perbukitan terjal sampai kram. Menyebalkan!' begitulah kira-kira kekesalan Sasuke pada Neji.

Setelah pengarahan dari para tutor, semuanya pun bersiap untuk mencobanya. Sudah banyak dari mereka yang berkumpul di salah satu ujung medan terkecuali Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Mulai sekarang kau bisa melaju di medan kok," rayu Neji.

"Aku tak mau. Aku sudah kehilangan minatku." Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Rasa kesalnya masih bercokol dihatinya. Berkali-kali dia menggerutu dengan menyebutkan kata menyebalkan berulang kali. Neji yang hendak menyusul Sasuke dibatalkan niatnya oleh teriakan dari para anak didiknya yang meminta pengarahan lebih lanjut.

Sampai waktu istirahat, Neji tak melihat batang hidung Sasuke. Walaupun sudah berusaha mencari-cari sosok yang sudah menyita perhatiannya 2 hari ini, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Sasuke benar-benar menghindarinya. Rasa bersalah itu pun semakin dalam di diri Neji. Sai dan Suigetsu yang begitu prihatin dengan kondisi sahabatnya pun menghampirinya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Neji kembali menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam. Hal ini membuat Sai hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja ini pelajaran untuk Sasuke bahwa terlalu sempurna itu juga tidak bagus," kata Sai sambil bersandar di bahu kekasihnya. Yah, keduanya sudah tak malu lagi untuk menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum. Paling tidak, sudah tidak ada yang bertanya-tanya lagi mengapa mereka selalu bersama kemana pun.

Kini sudah jam 9 malam. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa ditemui dan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya sampai jam setengah 9 tadi. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang telah terjadi, yang jelas Sasuke tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Terlalu banyak luka gores disana-sini. Membuat Naruto, Sai, dan Neji tak kalah khawatir. Tapi, setiap kali ditanya kenapa Sasuke hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa. Semua tahu bahwa Uchiha muda ini terlalu keras kepala dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat kalau sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan. Jadi jangan harap akan bisa meluluhkan hatinya.

Malam ini malam terakhir mereka menginap. Semua pembelajaran dasar sudah diberikan. Tinggal pengembangannya dari masing-masing saja bagi yang ingin menekuninya. Neji masih belum tenang jika belum bertemu Sasuke. Sampai-sampai, tadi ketika latihan sore, Shikamaru membentaknya karena benar-benar kacau. Shikamaru sampai tega mengatakan bahwa dirinya lebih baik mundur daripada menampilkan performa buruk sebagai perwakilan Jepang.

'Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf pada Sasuke malam ini juga.' Neji membulatkan tekadnya. Dia pun bangkit dan menuju pintu. Setelah membuka pintunya, Neji merasa tertarik dengan kertas yang ada di bawah dekat pintunya.

Malam ini di medan snowboard, jam 9. Temui aku.

US

Hanya itu yang tertulis di selembar kertas itu. Awalnya Neji hanya mengangkat alisnya dan merasa heran. Tapi setelah dipikir lebih lanjut, orang-orang yang berhubungan dengannya yang berinisial US hanyalah...

"Sasuke?" Neji pun langsung melesat mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Sasuke dalam suratnya. Lampu-lampu disekitar medan menerangi sosok yang ada di seberang Neji saat ini. Sosok itu berdiri di atas papan snowboardnya, bajunya juga lengkap. Benar-benar standar minimum untuk melakukan snowboard.

"Neji, kini aku tahu semuanya."

"Hah?"

Sasuke pun menjelaskan keuntungan yang didapatnya dari latihan yang Neji lakukan.

TEP! Sasuke mendarat dihadapan Neji dengan senyum lebar. Harga dirinya masih berada di takhta tertinggi dalam darah Uchihanya.

"Aku benar kan, Neji?"

"Ya, kau benar." Ucapan Neji membuat Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Neji begitu menyukai ekspresi sasuke yang seperti itu. Sangat manis, pikirnya.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Seharian ini kau latihan?" pertanyaan Neji hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

"Sendiri?" anggukan lagi.

"Dimana?"

"Di tempat belakang bukit yang semalam kita turuni aku melihat ada lagi daerah yang menyediakan medan untuk turnamen snowboard. Jaraknya sekitar 500 meter dari sini."

"Pantas saja kami tak menemukanmu. Ternyata kau ke penginapan milik Orochimaru."

"Lalu, berapa kali kau jatuh?" Neji melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Em... aku tak menghitungnya. Tapi, benar apa katamu. Kalau kita jatuh kita tahu kekurangan kita. Kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin sekarang aku sudah ada dihadapanmu."

"Kau hebat, Sasu-chan," setelahnya hanya ada bibir yang melekat satu sama lain. Agaknya Sasuke shock dan langsung mendorong Neji menjauh.

"Apa-apaan sih?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasu-chan. Seharian ini kau berhasil membuatku pusing dan kacau karena kau belum memaafkanku atas kejadian kemarin malam dan lagi kau menghindariku. Benar-benar kau ini."

"Sebenarnnya aku masih kesal, tapi karena sebentar lagi Neji akan bertanding, jadi lebih baik aku menunjukkan kalau kau sudah menjadi tutor yang baik dan juga... juga..." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu," Sasuke berkata lirih dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Berharap Sasuke tak melihat mukanya yang merona. Sejujurnya Neji bisa mendengarnya. Tapi, wajah Sasuke yang membuatnya ingin menggoda kekasih barunya itu.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Sasu-chan?"

"Aku menyukaimu..." kali ini suara Sasuke memang agak dikeraskan.

"Apa?" Neji semakin berniat menggodanya.

"Aku menyukai..." kalimat Sasuke terputus oleh bibir Neji yang sudah menempel di bibirnya. Kali ini tak ada niatan dari Sasuke untuk mendorong kekasihnya itu. Justru pemuda berambut hitam legam itu memejamkan amtanya dan menikmati sentuhan lembut Neji di bibirnya. Ibarat peribahasa, sekali tepuk dua lalat. Sasuke dapat membuktikan pada Neji kalau dia bisa bermain snowboarding dan menunjukkan perasaannya pada orang yang baru merebut hatinya 2 hari lalu. Setidaknya hari-hari Sasuke tidak akan dipenuhi dengan tingkah 2 sahabat konyolnya saja dan Neji tidak hanya akan memikirkan dunianya yang penuh salju.

***DAS ENDE***

Author's Note Time!

Kebangkitan saya dari hiatus berkepanjangan. Haha, maaf kalau dari kalian mengidam-idamkan fic-fic saya cepet apdet(pede banget, kayak ada aja). Yosh, ini saya buat khusus untuk NejiSasu Day. Maaf kalau isinya kurang pas dengan bulan ini yang sebenarnya musim panas. Lagipula, saya bener-bener ngaco bikinnya. Mana ada liburan musim dingin diisi sama kegiatan darma wisata. Yang ada pada ngerayain natal dan tahun baru semua kan? Tapi, kalo gitu saya malah bingung setting waktu fic ini kapan. Maaf, nggak ada info mengenai snowboard. Saya sukup kesulitan mendapat materinya. Untuk Ao-nee, fic humornya masih dalam proses. Maaf, nggak bisa buat ngerayain NejiSasu Day. Saya mohon maaf karena publish telat. Benar-benar minta maaf.

Review dan flame dalam bentuk kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati

HAPPY NEJISASU DAY.

26 JULI 2011

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!^_^

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
